


Distracted Heart

by Hetaliafangirl41



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cribs, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Scat, Thor is a good daddy, Wetting, bottles, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafangirl41/pseuds/Hetaliafangirl41
Summary: Thor realizes just how much he misses his baby





	1. Distracted Heart

* * *

 

"For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the nine realms are at peace. They are well reminded of our strength, and you have earned their respect, and my gratitude."

"Thank you"

"Nothing out of order except for your confused and distracted heart."

"This is not about Jane Foster, Father"

"Human lives are fleeting, they're nothing. You'd be better served by what lies in front of you. I am saying this not as the all father, but as your father."

His father was wrong, it was not about Jane Foster, he had forgotten of her long ago. His heart belonged to his baby, locked in a cell for his crime. He never realized how much he could miss someone. Loki must be so scared, he must be so tired, so lonely. He wished he could get him out of there and spend the day caring for him like he had years before.

***

Loki laid on his side in his cell, curled up, thumb in his mouth. He had cast a spell so people on the outside couldn't see the painful sight inside. He missed his daddy...he has been fighting his little side for so long, he just couldnt help it anymore! Tears streamed down his face as he sniffled, sucking harder on his pruned thumb. He just wanted to be a baby again, he wanted his daddy to take care of him. He lifted his hand to cast a silencing spell as the first sob escaped his trembling lips. He allowed himself to fully cry. He didn't notice the puddle forming around his lower half, not that he would care anyway.

He heard footsteps approaching down the stairs and he saw his daddy. His eyes went wide but he kept up his illusion, not wanting to show him.

"After all this time, now you have come to visit me."

"Enough with the illusions, Loki"

Thor gave him the "trust me" eyes, which got Loki every time. He gave his face a few wipes with his sleeve before taking down the illusion.

What Thor saw broke his heart. Loki curled up, in very soiled pants, with a face covered in tears and snot. He acted natural as he opened the cell, helping Loki to stand up. He knew Loki would not want the other prisoners to know, so he shielded him with his cape as he led him to a large bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay baby, it's okay, come here"

Loki clung to Thor as he lifted him up, it felt so good to be held again. Thor turned on the water in the tub and added Lokis favorite bubbles.

"I know baby, I missed you too. We can cuddle, but first let's get you out of these icky clothes, yeah?"

Loki whined and fresh tears formed as Thor tried to separate him and get his clothes off.

"Shhhh it's okay, here let's free up both of your hands." He removed Lokis wrinkly thumb and replaced it with a bright green pacifier, which Loki latched onto immediately. With Loki satisfied for at least a few moments, Thor quickly stripped off his wet, cold clothes. There was another mess in there as well, so Thor decided it would be best to just throw them away rather than try to clean them. They were rich, it's not like their clothes couldn't be replaced with a snap of the finger.

Thor noticed how bright red and irritated Loki's crotch and legs were. He winced, "lets bathe you, I will be quick I promise, then we can get you dressed and you can have a bottle." Thor smiled as he set him down into the tub. He leaned forward so Loki could press his head against his chest as he thoroughly bathed him. As he did this, he noticed his baby's arms were almost completely bruised. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, they would never beat Loki. He managed to scrub all of his hair without him moving. Loki, settling more into his headspace, reached a hand up and fiddled with the ends of Thor's hair. Thor smiled, Loki loved playing with his hair whenever he was relaxed, so this was a good sign. Sometimes, when he got deep into his space, he would pull his hair a bit too hard. Sometimes pulling out some strands, but that's what babies do.

"See? Didn't I tell you it would be quick?" Thor said as he scooped him up Into a big fluffy towel. He made quick work of ruffling his hair dry under the towel, knowing Loki didn't like that part very much. The baby just sat with his eyes closed, thumb in his mouth, though he wasn't sleeping. "You lost it already?" Thor chuckled as he looked in the tub and saw an abandoned pacifier. Usually he puts a strap on it, so these things don't happen. Loki tends to drop it when he gets sleepy and isn't laying down.

"Don't worry, well get you one in the bedroom" He carried his bundle, rubbing his back through the towel and bouncing him slightly as he made his way to the Nursery. He laid him down onto the changing table and lifted his legs, placing a diaper underneath. A quick brush of powder and he taped the diaper up, moving on to the onesie. "Why don't we put on your favorite one?" Thor smiled as he slipped on a pair of green footie pjs covered in dinosaurs. He then gave Loki a new pacifier, this time being sure to clip it to the collar of his pjs. Loki looked down at himself and smiled, he loves his dino feeties!

"There, now you look more like my baby!"

His heart melted as Loki made grabby hands at him, clearly not happy with how long he's been apart from daddy. Thor happily obliged, setting him on his hip and walking into the kitchen humming sweetly. He pulled a clean bottle, well, they were all clean since it had been so long. He filled it with milk and added some vanilla 'breakfast essentials'. They had found it on earth in Stark tower, and for some reason Loki became addicted to it. He now found milk too bland without it.

He walked to the nursery, bottle in hand, and headed for the rocking chair. One of the best things he had gotten, by the way. He sat down, sitting his baby sideways across his lap. "Here you go baby, it's been a while since you've had one of these." He removed the pacifier and replaced it with the bottle. Honestly, he didn't think Loki noticed that anything had changed. He was so deep in his headspace, and so tired, he was practically asleep anyway.

He contemplated whether or not Loki would want to sleep in his crib or in his bed with him. He decided the crib would be best, Loki LOVED his mobile, and he could be surrounded by his favorite stuffies in there. Loki didn't even get half way through the bottle before he started snoring softly, fingers still wrapped around Thor's locks.

He took away the bottle and pushed the pacifier back into his mouth. He continued rocking him, taking in the scent of baby powder and strawberry bubbles. When he was with his baby like this, nothing else mattered. After a few minutes, he gently lifted Loki and put him into his crib on his back. He made a nice gathering of stuffies around him, with his favorite mint green bear by his side.

Loki immediately rolled over onto his stomach, pressing himself against the bars. Thor smiled widely, it was so cute when Loki did that. He had no idea why his baby found that so comforting, but he always did it. He thought about the bruises on his arm, and it clicked. He probably tried to press against his bars every night in his cell, but there were none, and the poor baby would fall. After months of that, probably every night as well, it would definitely cause some bruising.

"That was no place for you, was it?" Thor said softly as he reached through and pet Loki's hair. "Sleep well, little one" Thor left the room and made a call. He couldn't stay here. Whether he liked it or not, Loki was still a prisoner. They would be safer on earth. He would call Steve and let him know they'd be using a nursery at stark tower, they had a few there. He couldn't wait to be worry free


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki eats some lunch with friends

"Shhh!! You're going to wake him up!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh"

"NUH-UH!!!!"

"SHHHHHHHHHH" Clint held his finger up to his lips. Why didn't babies know how to be quiet?! Tony pouted, but decided to ignore Clint and continue creeping next to Loki's crib. 

Clint whispered, "Ok now be suuuuper quiet and no touching, he might wake up". 

Tony examined the new baby. He was skinny, even skinnier than him, with long black hair and a purple pacifier. He looked down to his footie pjs and noticed his diaper was very big. He was wet! Tony grinned big, he knew how to fix that! He turned his head to the door, "DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDDYYYY!!!!!" Clint quickly slammed his hand over his mouth, but not quick enough as Loki shot up. It only took a few seconds before he started wailing, clearly not happy about being woken up. 

Thor and Steve rushed into the room "What are you boys doing in here?? We told you not to bother the baby." He put his hands on his hips, looking disappointed in both of them. 

Thor rushed passed them and scooped up Loki, hugging him against his chest and rocking him. 

"But daddy he was wet and you said babies not supposed to stay in wet diapees!" Steve sighed and went over to pick him up. "Thank you for trying to help sweetie, but next time just come get me okay? And no more going into his room while he's sleeping. You don't like it when someone does that to you do you?" Tony shook his head "sorry Dada" 

Coulson stood in the doorway and cleared his throat, glaring at Clint. "Clint, come over here please." Clint swallowed hard before slowly walking over, and was led out of the room so they could talk. 

Loki was still crying, clinging to Thor as he was rocked. "Shhh little one its alright, you're still tired hm? Why don't we get you some lunch? You've been sleeping for a long time and you've only had a bottle recently. I bet uncle Steve wouldn't mind making you a grilled cheese!" He looked over at Steve and he smiled. "I dont mind at all! I think we could all use some grilled cheese! Do you want to help daddy cook baby?" Tony smiled and nodded quickly. He loved when he could help! 

Steve and Tony made their way to the kitchen and Thor and Loki were alone again. "Tony was not wrong, you need to be changed." He laid Loki onto the changing table and gave him his bear. It made changing easier, especially messy ones when Loki didn't want to sit still. 

Thor quickly changed his diaper and changed him into a short sleeved onesie. This one was panda designed. It was black and white and had a hood with little ears. Loki pouted as Thor pinched his cheek and called him adorable. "Time for lunch! Do you want to bring Teddy?" Loki nodded and brought his thumb up to his mouth, but was stopped by Thors hand and a pacifier was clipped to his onesie and pushed into his mouth. Thor picked him back up and let Loki cuddle into him before walking to the dining table. Everyone was gathered around and Steve brought over a huge plate filled with grilled cheese. He set out plates, plastic ones for the kids. He brought out a sippy cup for Clint and 2 bottles of apple juice. He handed one to Thor and one to Tony. 

Thor sat in his chair and put Loki into a highchair, which he did not like at all. He started crying and reaching out for his daddy

"I'm sorry little one, you want to stay with Daddy dont you?" He took Loki out and settled him in his lap, lifting up a piece of grilled cheese for him to bite into. 

"I am surprised. I thought he would he more traumatized, he is a little clingy but nothing too bad mentally." 

Steve finished chewing before responding: "Tony was like that after the battle in New York. He got so little he just pushed everything else to the back of his mind. He was like that for a few weeks straight and then the symptoms started showing. But I know he would have been much worse if he didn't get all that little time."

"I see. It seems Loki is doing the same." He looked at his baby who was nibbling on crust. "You just need some time with daddy dont you?" He smiled and nuzzled his cheek. He took the grilled cheese from him and gave him some juice. He tried to get him to hold it on his own, but that definitely wasnt happening. 

Everyone got hit with the smell at the same time, they all turned their heads to try to figure out what is was. There was no doubt, that was a dirty diaper. "Alright who made a stinky" Tony's face went red as he shifted in his seat. "Well that's that mystery solved. Come on baby" Steve got Tony out of his highchair and disappeared into the bedroom.

Loki rubbed his eyes and yawned around his bottle. He looked up at Thor with his big eyes and mumbled around the nipple: "Dada?"

Thor smiled "yes baby" 

"Story?"

"Sure. Phil do you mind cleaning up? Sorry, someone needs to get to bed." He stood up and shifted Loki into a more comfortable carrying position.

"No problem. Goodnight little guy"

Loki hid his face in Thors shoulder. He was carried to the bedroom and changed Into a clean diaper. 

"You're very sleepy little one. I'll let you have a nap but we have to start getting you back to 2 naps a day, okay?"

Loki nodded and pointed to the bookshelf. "Tory?"

"Right. Which one baby?"

"Angle"

"Tangled it is"


End file.
